Discovering Love
by redlollypoplips
Summary: Victoria realizes her feelings for David Clarke. Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.


**Discovering Love**

Yet another spectacular charity gala was being held at the Grayson Manor and it was an ideal night for it. The cool autumn breeze made the party lights sway in merriment and the trees rustle with excitement.

Victoria looked spectacular in an all red bandaged strapless dress which hugged her figure perfectly, clinging in all the right places. Her thick raven hair up in a high pony tail, her lips as red as the most delicious apple you could ever wish to sink your teeth into, her skin as white as snow and her dark brown eyes, now gazing into his own, danced underneath the full moon. She was talking to some guests on the patio. Conrad right by her side.

Victoria didn't know whether he was coming or not tonight and so when she saw him in the crowd her heart sunk, her smile wide with joy. David Clarke looked so handsome; so delicious tonight. Didn't he always? Crisp Ralph Lauren red shirt with a navy blue tie and grey suit pants. His eyes the color of the sea on a dark winter's night; electric.

She wanted to run up to him and kiss him. But she couldn't. Sometimes she had no idea how she got _here_. This so wasn't her- being a token wife, organizing events and playing the perfect hostess, negotiating business deals alongside her husband – a man that she no longer cared for. When she was young, she had been attracted by Conrad's power, stature and wealth. But their marriage had turned sour all too quickly and she had turned into someone that she no longer recognized. That's why she cherished the moments with David – she didn't have to pretend with him.

"Don't you think that's a fantastic idea darling?" Conrad asked looking over to his somewhat distracted wife.

"_Victoria?_" He smiled at the couple then looked back again at Victoria who seemed miles away.

"_Hmm_..." Victoria's eyes flickered back to her husband and the couple standing opposite her.

"_Yes_," she smiled, a little befuddled at first. Just agree with him, she thought to herself, then you can go and be with David. "Yes, I think it sounds..._great_."

She seemed to have said the right answer because the wafer thin blonde clapped her hands together in delight, her smile beaming, as her – father? husband? shook Conrad's hand. And Conrad seemed very pleased with himself indeed. She wondered what he was up to this time. But, she didn't want to think about that now. Continuing to negotiate their seemingly tedious business deal, Victoria pretending to listen, smiling and nodding her head once or twice, looked back to the spot where she had just seen David. Her heart skipped a beat when she couldn't see him. She scanned the area again, her eyes moving quickly, anxiety building. Victoria hoped, even prayed that he hadn't left. And in that moment it felt as if the whole room had stopped and gone silent. The darkness of the night sky, like smoke, infected her eyes, making them sting. The love that she felt for him had finally caught up with her and she realized then and there that she needed him. That without him, her world would not be the same. It would be dark, dangerous and without life.

She looked down and quickly dabbed her eyes with her palm. No one had noticed her sorrow, her sadness. No one ever did.

Victoria placed a hand on Conrad's shoulder. "Sorry dear, but I think the event planner needs my help."

Conrad eyed his wife suspiciously, but grinned all the same. "Yes of course, darling."

"Thank you. Excuse me," she said smiling apologetically at the couple before leaving Conrad's side.

She walked quickly though the large crowd, avoiding the greeting faces of guests, trying to find David. Then when she had almost given up hope, he appeared, his smile wide eyed and his stride casual with one hand in his suit pocket. Approaching her, he reached out and gave her arm a tight squeeze tilting his head in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing him all too well.

"I wish I could take you in my arms and kiss you right now." His tone smooth and it was like she was in a movie – he was making her crazy.

She smiled, feeling exactly the same. Victoria looked around before stepping closer to him. "I thought you had gone."

"No, I just went to check on Amanda. She's up at the house playing with Jack. And you know how kids get when their parents aren't around." He crooked his eyebrow and pulled a face which made her let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, yes, of course..." she was relieved. "_When the cat's away..."_

_"The mice will play," _they both said in harmony, laughing.

"You thought I would just leave like that? I would never do that. I will always be here for you."

The words soothed her and they both smiled.

At that moment Conrad asked if everyone would please come back inside so that he could announce how much they had raised. Victoria wondered if she should go back in. She was so tired of this charade. She just wanted to be with David. No more, no less.

"Here," David took her fingers between his, intertwining them. "Come with me."

"_David..._" Victoria giggled.

He placed his forefinger to his mouth. "_Ssshh,"_ he said playfully as he led her away from the crowd who were walking back inside the house.

Reaching the pool house, he checked if anyone was in there by peering through the glass doors before opening them and leading her inside. Victoria looked at him, her eyes opened wide as a devilishly grin spread across her face.

"We should lock the door." His voice now serious.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Yes and turn off the lights and close all the blinds."

"Right- you get the door and I'll do the blinds and lights."

They now stood merely inches apart in the center of the pool house.

He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheek. "You're so incredibly beautiful Victoria."

She blushed and placed her hands on his chest."I love it when you say my name."

He placed his hand on her hip. _"Victoria..."_ he whispered softly to her.

Pulling her into him David closed his mouth over hers. Taking her upper lip first, then her lower. She felt wonderful.

He placed his mouth to her ear and whispered. _"I want to take you now."_

Her breath caught in her chest as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Their eyes met; dark brown on blue. And she wanted him more than ever before. He pinned her up against the cold hard wall and kissed her. She sucked on his tongue – long, hard strokes. He tasted so good – of whisky and cherries and she felt like she was coming home. He moved his hands up her spine, her neck and then gently wrapped his hand around her long pony tail, making her tilt her head back.

_"Take it out,"_ she breathed, licking her starved lips.

Nibbling on her ear he pulled out the elastic band, discarding it onto the soft white carpet.

"So much better," she said, a feeling of exhilaration spreading throughout her.

Her hair fell seductively off her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side. No one had ever made him feel this way; she had _this_ affect over him. With her, he did things that he never thought possible. He ran his fingers through the glossy dark strands, crushing her lips with his. _Kissing her everywhere._ Victoria grabbed at his collar and pulled him closer into her body. He sucked and licked at the hollow of her neck, making her gasp shamelessly. Her heart now stammered hard against her chest so much so that she thought it might burst. With the anticipation building – her desire growing, she covered his mouth with hers and slid her nine inch Louboutin heels up the back of his legs over the thin material of his pants, making him moan into her mouth.

As his lips traced a trail of burning kisses along the tops of her breasts, she felt his hands move down her sides until they reached the hem of her bandaged dress. As he slowly hitched up her dress, his fingers lingering over her thighs, Victoria loosened his tie, quickly undoing the top buttons of his shirt before kissing his toned chest with open mouth kisses.

_"More. Please," _her voice low, husky.

Kissing her neck he placed his hand on her inner thigh and teasingly traced circles over her black fish net stockings. Victoria ran her manicured fingernails down his muscular shoulder blades and further down his smooth back, while sensually rubbing her leg up and down the backs of his legs. Her breathing becoming erratic and warm against his cheek. He tore a hole in her tights and bent down to suck at the porcelain skin there making Victoria tilt her head backwards, gasping. Moving back up to face her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, kissing her -harder by the second. She never wanted to let go – never wanted this moment to end.

Victoria placed her swollen lips up to his ear and whispered hoarsely, "David. _I can't_...I want to scream from..." she sucked in a breath. _"From wanting you so badly."_

Their eyes met and through the dim light of the moon that shone through the shutters he saw the fire burning in her eyes. And without a word he lifted his index finger to her lips and she bit down on it, her eyes wide like cherry pies, moist as she felt him press against her.


End file.
